Trouble for the Winx
by wonder woman2002
Summary: Flora is having alot of problems with the winx (if you don't like don't comment)


Flora was telling Stella all the stuff about Linfea.

Flora said "Me and Layla have to change sice you know im the princess and Layla has been to my castle multiple times."

Layla said "YEAH! it was fun when we where 5 and older we always had tea parties with eachother and our stuffed animal and sleep overs."

Flora and Layla laughed.

Flora put on a long pink dress that had straps hanging from her shoulder with gloves.

Layla had a green dress that had light blue gloves.

They both had their hairl curled down and they both had blue shoes.

Helia and Nabu helped Flora on the plane because it was hard to get on in such long dresses.

Layla fell into Nabus arms which made them both laugh.

Flora fell into Roys arms he had such beautiful brown hair that went to his back and light green eyes.

Helia got jelouse.

All the girls sat next to their best friend.

Roy sat across Layla and Flora.

Layla said to Roy "Wow Roy i remeber seeing you in high school with Flora.

I missed you Roy."

Roy said "I missed you to Layla Especialy you Flora".

Flora blushed thanks.

3 hours later

The girls boyfriend helped them out the plane.

Musa had a red long dress with yellow gloves and yellow heels.

Tecna had a dark purple long dress with pink pumps.

Bloom had a long blue dress with short blue gloves.

And Stella had a orange long dress with yellow pumps and gloves.

When they walked in Flora had Roy with one arm and Helia tight with the other.

Flora's mother Daisy said "Oh darling its so good to see you."

Flora Dad Eric said "You too Layla and Roy!  
and you must be Helia.

Eric also said "I want you to be good to my dearest daughter if you hurt her i will kill you."

Everyone laughed.

Flora said "Daddy!"

Flora showed the winx to her bed room with 5 extra beds.

All the girls sat on their Boyfriend lap and watched TV.

Stella said "Why are we still in dresses and suits.

Layla said "Because Flora's returning ball is in 10 mintues."

Flora said "And their is one dance where we dance with are loved ones and then our best friends girl of boy."

Helia said "and who will that be?"

Flora said "well Layla of course."

Musa said "I soo called Tecna"

Bloom said "I GOT STELLA!"

All the girls laughed.

Layla grabbed Flora Tecna grabbed Musa and Stella grabbed Bloom and the guys walked out to.

Layla said "first is the friend dance."

The first song that played was Oath By Cher Lloyd featuring Becky G.

Flora and Layla had a blast!.

Then the loved ones dance.

All the girls grabbed their boyfriends and danced close.

Helia said into Flora's ear "I love you and dont forget that"

Flora said "I love you to".

Queen Daisy went on stage and said "Now my dear daugter i have a speach.

Gueen Daisy's speech

"My dear daughter you are now longer a baby.

You where gone so long.

You are in love.

Have lots of friends.

And teaching at Alfea.

You and your friends will be remembered because of your STATUE!"

Curtains dropped and it showed a statue of all the Winx in their Sirenx.

All the girls laughed and hugged.

Rose went on stage with Layla's little sister Aisha.

They song called Winx.

Everyone clapped at the end of the song.

Then all the winx went on stage and grabbed a mic and sung.

Flora started off

Flora:Rising up from the earth to the shy (skyyy)

Layla:Thats the way we roll (thats the way we roll)

Tecna:Wings are glowing as im flyen high (highhh)

Musa:Their a sparkel in every where we go.

Bloom:Cause you cause you belive in the magical girls that came together friends for ever.

Stella:Wher the Winx girl power gonna save the day.

All:Where strong bring it on cause we came to play, where invesable WHERE THE WINX!

Everyone clapped.

2 hours later.

The winx herd a spam and ran to the boys room to find Helia beating up Roy.

Flora yelled "HELIA STOP!"

All the guys ran in to and watched.

Helia stopped after punching and slapping him a few times.

Riven went up to Roy and helped him then said "Why didnt you fight back?"

Roy said "I dont belive in fighting enless needed to and this wasent a reason to fight"

Helia said "Everyone can i talk to Flora alone?"

All the girls walked at slapping him as they left not hard but not soft.

Helia and Flora sat on his bed then said "Flora did you too date or something?"

Flora didnt say anything.

Helia said "DID YOU TO DATE!"

Flora looked at him and said "Whats it to ya?!"

Helia slapped her hard and said "YOU RESPOND WHEN I TALK TO YOU!"

Everyone ran in.

Riven said "DUDE!.

I KNOW I CAN BE A JERK BUT NEVER ANOUGH TO SLAP A GIRL IN THE FACE!"

Flora stood up with tears in her eyes.

She said a spell to make the ivy as a decoration outside the castle drag him out.

When Helia was at the Door Helia said "Flora i have no regrets."

Everyone looked at hi, wide-eyed.

Eric herd everything and came to check on Flora.

Daisy gave Flora a ice pack.

Eric punched Helia and said "GAURDS GET HIM OUT HELIA IS BANISHED!"

Flora hugged Layla and all the winx gave Flora a group hug with her in the middle.

Flora said "I dont love him anymore i love roy"

Then Flora remebered what Helia did to him and said " ROY WHERE IS HE!"

Sky said "In his room"

Flora ran to him.

Flora Hugged him.

Roy said "I herd everything are you ok"?

Flora said "Yes and Roy i...i...Love you"

Roy said "I...I love you too."

They shared a long passonate kiss.

Helia walked back in and saw them and said "So since we are done you find love else where.

Helia said "you are nothing you are trash you are a piece of-

but was cut off when Flora blasted him.

Helia said "If I cant have you no one can!"

Helia chased Flora out her own castle.

Flora yelled "SIRENX!"

and transformed.

Helia said "Ha! you do want to die"

Flora said "IVY VINE WRAP"

Ang got Helia wrapped up tight he took out a sword and cut the ivy to break free.

Flora said "Oww and inder her breath said "Now i have a head ace"

Flora said "AUTUM WIND"

All the winx herd Flora's cry for pain when Helia threw a sword but it didnt kill her but cut her bad"

All the Winx saw Helia and said "SIRNX!"

Once they transformed.

Flora got up and all the winx yelled "SIRENX CONVERGENCE!"

Once they where about to hit him Helia fell out and they saw Darcy say "Ha! about to kill your own boyfriend Flora"

Darcy continued and said "I was controlling him!"

Roy walked out and stabbed right in the heart Flora screamed and her eyes water and she fell to the ground died.

All her friend ran to her and cried over her deid body.

"AH!" Flora sat up straight in her royal bed all her friend ran to her and the guys her it and ran to her too.

Musa said "Flora whats wrong?"

Flora had tears in her walked over to Flora.

Flora said "i...i...had a dream...Roy...Helia...kill"

Layla said "Flora?"

Bloom said "Flora breath."

Stella said "tell us whats wrong."

Tecna said "yeah speak"

Flora said with tears rolling down her cheecks "Helia hurt me hard he abused me.

And Roy killed me he stabbed me in the...Heart."

Flora got out the bed when Roy and Helia tried to get closer.

Flora ran to her parents and hugged them and said "I...I never mind"

Daisy said "We had the same dream but...Eric killed you."

Helia kissed Flora for 2 minutes then said "I love you!"

He got on one knee and propsed.

Everyone saw and yelled before Flora could say anything "YES! SHE WILL MARRY YOU!"

Flora kissed said "I will marry you"  
And gave him one more long kiss.

The End


End file.
